


Standing Up

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [78]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Young!Leto Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon teaches his little brother how to stand up for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Up

Shannon frowned, “You need to stand up straighter.”

                Jared sighed but did as his pre-teen older brother told him to do.  “Anything else?”

                Shannon hummed softly and circled his brother, “I don’t know…”

                “You know this is pointless right?”

                Shannon froze, “Then why the hell am I teaching you all of this?”

                “Because you’re insane?” retorted Jared, “Do you really think I’m gonna need to learn how to stand up for myself?”

                “Uh, yeah.”

                “Why?”

                “Because you have fucking bullies at school Jay?”

                Jared smirked, “Why do I need to stand up for myself, when I have you?”

                Shannon blinked, slightly confused. “I’m not always gonna be there.”

                Jared snorted, “Right…you hardly let me go the bathroom by myself, now if you excuse me, I want some food.”

                Shannon sighed and shook his head as his brother headed to the kitchen. He guessed that Jared had a point; he did beat up said bullies the same day that he found out that they were messing with his little brother. Shrugging, Shannon threw the idea of teaching Jared how to stand up for himself left, besides Jared already had a mouth on him, no need to give him the fists to back it up.


End file.
